1 Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to space traveling games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved space travel game wherein the same presents opposing players in an effort for a single player to develop conquests of the planetary system known as the solar system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various space shuttle games have been utilized in the prior art for entertainment and amusement of individuals. Heretofore, however, there has not been presented a space travel game to effectively simulate space travel while simultaneously avoiding hazards of asteroids while attempting to land on planets that are also in motion in concentric paths about a central space, as set forth by the instant invention. Examples of the prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,190 to Hofmann setting forth a space-type game utilizing color matching and picture matching in movement of various players throughout the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,891 to Lawrimore sets forth a hazardous travel simulating game where interplanetary space travel is directed about a circuitous path around a periphery of a playing board, with various obstacles in the path of play encountered by a token directed into the path, as opposed to the instant invention wherein hazards are in motion, as well as the tokens in play of the game.
U.S Pat. No. 4,111,427 to Patterson sets forth a space travel game wherein a game board directs play and motion of players about the game board, with a spinner indicating number of blocks to be traveled, with various impediments encountered by a token in the path of travel.
U S. Pat. No. 4,504,061 to Michel sets forth a space travel game wherein a plurality of concentric orbits and wherein escape orbits are also provided but as in other type games, the objects of the game are stationary, as opposed to the instant invention wherein the objects of the game, i.e. the planets, are also in motion about a central solar space.
U.S Pat. No. 3,533,628 to Fisher sets forth a space travel game board organization wherein various stages are required in the traverse of the game board by players, as opposed to the instant invention wherein, as noted above, the object tokens of the game are in motion as well as the tokens by the players, with opposing players controlling motion of object tokens such as the planets to prevent access thereto by competitive players.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved space travel game as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in organization and construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.